


Wānana

by Han Han (MBBHanulie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys' Love, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, Kitsune, M/M, Mages, Plot Twist, Prophecy, Romance, Shapeshifting, Soothscrier, Swords & Sorcery, hyungwon is fucking old, hyungwon will beat your ass, topki, topwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBBHanulie/pseuds/Han%20Han
Summary: A prince destined to bring about the fall of man;A peripatetic shapeshifter in search of treasure-They cross paths on the road of destiny, a road where they both should have died, and yet-Together, they find themselves surpassing the fate the universe planned for them...*･｡ﾟHyunghyuk Fic.*･｡ﾟ.





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Every Chapter will have a new bit of info teaching you about the Lore of this universe~! Stay tuned <3

> I hold it of little matter  
>  Whether your jewel be of pure water,  
>  A rose diamond or a white,  
>  But whether it dazzle me with light. 

While a banquet a day, where you’re always the guest of honor, may seem like a dream come true, this was not the case for one very bored prince. He stared out the window, his eyes glinting gently in the light as he let the sound of friendly chatter drown him in fatigue. _I wonder if the birds feel like this when their wings are clipped,_ he thought to himself, his bottom lip sticking out in a distinctive pout. 

Of course, he was grateful for the life he lived. Never had he gone hungry, or wished for anything. When he’d gotten hurt as a child, there had always been someone to help him, and were he to spontaneously decide to jump out of this window right now? He’d probably be fine. Not that he was going to do so, but the l'appel du vide was always stronger as the sun set, making him think these unnecessarily irrational thoughts. Absentmindedly, he took a sip of the wine that sat in front of him, savoring the flavor with his eyes closed. Rich and fragrant, things he could see, but never felt; his mind taunted him with the simple idea of leaving the country, going on a journey that was as rich and fragrant as his life was _surely_ meant to be. 

A distant voice seemed to call his name then, and his eyes snapped open, looking around for the source. “Minhyuk, my son, have you anything to say?” His mother spoke lightly, her bright smile directed at him. He smiled just as brightly back, standing to his feet and trying to ignore the resentment he felt within his chest. He wanted to enjoy this, to be happy with the life he lived, but one thing was certain: he didn’t belong here. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

With such a cloak draped over his shoulders, dark hair covering his eyes as he knelt before his king, it was hard to imagine that such a creature could truly be the sweet and innocent Hoseok that this particular king had grown up with. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch, and he held his breath, trying not to chuckle. 

“My king,” The younger of the two of them finally spoke, breaking the silence at last. His head tilted up, and that kind face was visible once more, allowing the king to examine his soft features, and the way his bangs framed his brow, giving him a childish appearance. Hyunwoo smiled down at him, a sharp breath exiting his nostrils as he finally allowed himself to relax. 

He sat forward, resting his hands on his knees and tilting his head to the side curiously. “You don’t have to be so formal. I may be your king, but I am your friend before all else.” The taller man said gently, and Hoseok’s eyes softened. He sighed then, sitting back on his legs and frowning. A part of him didn't want to tell Hyunwoo the news he had heard, a part of him wanted to bathe in the affection that he felt when the two of them were together, to pretend that he was more than a messenger, a warrior of his beloved kingdom, a warrior to his beloved king. Alas, what he wanted didn't matter. For the safety of their people, of the families that were still standing, he had to tell him. He had to do something. 

“Hyunwoo.. The soothsayer has seen another vision.” He said simply, averting his gaze. The king stiffened immediately. When once this country had been bright and bustling, now it was filled with orphaned children, and a giant scar upon their land to remind them of the tragedy that had occurred when the last vision made its appearance. Greed was a terrible thing, as was ignorance, and had Hyunwoo simply put the two of those aside, perhaps their country would still be the richest in the land. Perhaps he wouldn't hear the cries of terror every night before he went to bed. Perhaps.... 

Standing to his feet, Hyunwoo walked over to a painting of his father, clutching at his chest painfully. “You’re certain?” He asked then, his voice low. A soft hum of confirmation came from the man who still sat on the floor behind him, and he sighed in response, giving a curt nod in the direction of his father’s portrait. “Alright. Let’s get a small platoon together and head to the capitol. I assume he’s still in the same shop?” He asked, to which another hum of confirmation responded. “Then we make the journey, hear the vision from his mouth, and deal with it from there. The citizens of Myrefall will _not_ be put in danger once again.” His voice was firm, almost angry, and Hoseok flinched a bit. He hated hearing Hyunwoo distressed. 

“But do you think we’ll be able to stop it this time? Jooheon-” Hyunwoo lifted a hand to stop Hoseok’s words, his eyes shooting daggers as he turned to face him. Hoseok flushed. He’d forgotten; the name had been banned since the incident, for fear of inciting another, worse prophecy.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

In times of distress, Minhyuk had learned, a common response was to hide away, isolate, and pretend the outside world didn’t exist. It was times like these, when he sat on the railing above his bedroom window, staring at the beautiful country below, that he understood what that meant, but in a different sort of way. The wind whipped his golden hair around his face, allowing a surge of adrenaline to rush through his veins. 

He tilted his head back to look up at the night sky. The stars were dancing above him, giving him their cheekiest of grins, or so he imagined. While he was trapped here, a prisoner of his own kingdom, they shone bright against the darkness that held them, mocking him as they swam across the ocean that was the sky above, a deep and mysterious realm of constellations and magic. He understood why some people pursued magic, becoming mages and sorcerers. Perhaps he’d have done something similar, had he not been trapped here. 

The calls of his name had been going on for quite some time by now, and he’d simply ignored it, pretending he was deaf to spare him more free time. Of course he had a curfew, every aspect of his life had been controlled, ever since he could remember. What time he woke up, what time he ate, how much “free” time he was allowed, his studies, everything, on the dot, never missing a beat. But now he was twenty years old; no longer did he wish to follow these rules that plagued him with every step he took.. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, wincing as the guard’s voice got closer and closer. 

“Gotcha!” Called a deep voice, a strong hand grabbing his ankle. Minhyuk yelped in surprise, flailing a bit when his bodyguard pulled him down from the ledge, landing safely in the man’s arms. “You know I can’t let you stay up there, Minnie. If the King and Queen knew I hadn’t blocked off the window the moment I knew you could climb up there, well. At the very least, I’d be fired.” He chuckled then, the disgruntled look on Minhyuk’s face amusing him. He may have been royalty, but the moment company was gone, he was just like a baby. “Come on now, time for bed. Your parents scheduled riding lessons in the morning, then classes. You have to be up early.” 

Minhyuk folded his arms across his chest and huffed angrily, turning away from the guard and pouting. Hongsik had been taking care of him since he was a preteen, but not much had changed. He smiled sadly; of course he knew how much the boy wanted to get out into the world, but he feared until the day he became king it would never happen. As the country’s treasure, a rare speck of gold in a lineage filled with ravenettes, his parents sheltered him both out of love and fear. But Minhyuk would never understand that. No, while he knew he was different, that was all he saw. He felt ostracized, not protected, and Hongsik knew that. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep, this is stupid. I’m twenty years old. That’s literally an adult. Why do I have to be confined to my parents’ rules and restrictions? I know I’m the heir, but I want to travel at least _once_ before I have to take care of a country. Right? I don’t want to go to bed.” His tone raised at the end, turning into a desperate whine. Hongsik shook his head and laughed, picking up the small boy by the waist and tossing him onto the bed. 

He rolled his eyes, stuffing Minhyuk into an unforgiving burrito of a blanket. “Do you really think you can win?” He pinched the blonde boy’s cheek and snorted, patting him on the head affectionately before snuffing out the candle, ignoring the cries of protest that sounded behind him. 

Minhyuk stared around at the room in the darkness, struggling against the wrap he'd been put into. Eight years now, and he still couldn't figure out how to undo Hongsik's snake-like blanket trick. Sadly, he whimpered, staring up at the ceiling. He really, really hated sleeping alone... 


	2. Serpentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threads of gold, tied up like a gift, a sight he’d never seen before.....

> It's at the point of desperation that the soul finds its deepest desire,  
>  and in that desire lies everything of which true life is made. 

Darkness, as it turns out, is a remarkable environment to see the unspeakable. Jooheon had figured that much out, at the very least. Since the great massacre, since the people had refused to believe him, he’d been stuck in solitude, unable to speak to the citizens, forbidden from interacting with those that passed by. The king could have chosen to execute him after the last vision, and almost had, but was it really his fault? He’d only spoke the truth; none of what he saw was created by him, and nothing he said was set in stone. As long as they took the proper steps to fix it. He smirked, letting the darkness envelop him. Seeing the future was exciting, a gift and a curse that chilled his core. The golden specs that flashed across his lids told him everything he needed to know. He could feel the prophecy as truth, a feeling that rushed through his veins like no other, making his breath hitch in his throat, stars encroaching on the corners of his eyes, leaving no room to turn, only straight. A part of him, the part he was told never to give into, begged him to grab onto the light, to follow the thread of truth into a realm that only fables spoke about, a realm where- 

The door. He glanced over, squinting as the sunlight flooded the room. There stood the king, accompanied by what appeared to be a small army. Hyunwoo’s face was grim, he’d surely heard the news. A simple whisper here and there, the windows cracked, and thanks to nosey children, the rumor spread quickly. Jooheon giggled at the sight, finding amusement in how serious the lot of them looked, when he was nothing near a threat, just a mere.. Messenger, of sorts. “Why hello, welcome, would you like to sit and have a bit of tea? Only mildly poisoned, I promise.” He smirked, watching the look of concern wash over each individual’s face. Few people enjoyed the jokes he made, fewer people accepted his offer for tea, but he could tell that Hyunwoo was here for a reason. The king stepped into the small hut, closing the door behind him and walking up to Jooheon, who simply smirked as a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, bringing their faces close in the darkness. 

“Lee Jooheon, Tell me _right now_ what this prophecy I’ve heard of is, before I properly exile you, just like Changkyun.” He growled through his teeth, and Jooheon simply smiled wider. Being a soothsayer was a rough business; in his many decades of work, he’d met many people who were ignorant to the fact that all someone like him can do is warn the people of the incoming danger. He’d been sent away from many lands, but he held no resentment. Of course, when he’d been sent to school as a child to further develop the abilities he’d been blessed with as a child, he’d been taught to handle such issues without much thought, to just continue on in his journey with a positive outlook on life. He’d always been a bright person, if not a little bit strange, so doing so wasn’t difficult for him. Should the king in front of him decide to send him away, he’d be content still. 

_**“Beware the boy with impossibly golden hair, sporting the fairest of skin, for he will bring about the fall of man and all he stands for.”** _Jooheon’s voice echoed around them, and he smirked, watching the shift of emotions on the taller man’s face. The hand that gripped his shoulder fell to the side, and Joo could see his brows furrowing in thought. Presumably, he was wondering if he’d seen somebody with that description. Though in the Eastern continent, golden hair was a rare sight, they did have many visitors before the accident. Could he have seen someone like that while speaking with a merchant, perhaps?__

____

Realization flickered in Hyunwoo’s eyes, and he grabbed Jooheon once again, making him giggle. “What do I have to do to change this?” He asked, his voice laced with urgency. Jooheon took a deep breath, the smile never once leaving his face as he said the very thing Hyunwoo had wished he wouldn’t. 

____

**“You have to kill him, of course.”**

__****_ _

__****_ _

“But, Hyunwoo, it could be anyone, how can you be certain that the person he spoke of was the prince of Hadleigh?? They’re a completely peaceful country, if we just go and murder their only son we’ll be considered savages! No better than Changkyun, and for what? A hunch?” Hoseok was speed walking after his king, who was storming around, trying to get his platoon ready for the trip ahead while the sun still sat above them. Sure, it had always been a mystery that the child was born a towhead, but the entire country was a non-threat, and Hoseok didn’t understand why they would risk such a crucial trading ally based off of something so superficial. He knew if they didn’t do anything, Jooheon’s prophecy would come true, but he swore there had to be a better solution than this, anything. 

__****_ _

Hyunwoo stopped, staring at Hoseok. The affection that had been there this morning was gone, now his eyes knew only coldness. It made the younger man flinch; of course, he should be faithful to his king, but such irrational decisions could only spell disaster. He didn’t want that for his country, any more than he wanted Jooheon to foresee their imminent destruction. At last, his king spoke. “Hoseok. You are a highly decorated warrior of our country, and my friend. Place trust in me, as the ruler of this nation, to know what’s best for my people. My father failed. Now, whether it seem rash or not, I must make the choice to either sit back, or take action.” He smiled sadly, placing a sympathetic hand on Hoseok’s forearm. “The boy is hardly a threat now, but should he grow into a king powerful enough to conquer the other human kingdoms, I’m positive what the soothsayer said will come to be.” He nodded then, turning away from his friend before speaking again. “I’ve decided, to quell the fears of our people, rather than have him struck down on the spot, to bring him back to the capitol of Myrefall, and have the boy publicly executed to ensure that the prophecy will not be fulfilled. Do you stand with me?” He added, and Hoseok looked at him, feeling powerless. The words he spoke made sense, but it still didn’t reside well with him that they would take the life of an innocent, much like the king before would have. 

__****_ _

And yet, he loved Hyunwoo. He’d fight for him no matter the consequence. The oath he’d taken would not be broken to save a stranger’s life. If this is what was required of him, he’d do it, no further questions asked. “As always, my king. I stand with you.” He murmured at last, his voice dripping with worry. 

__****_ _

__****_ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

__****_ _

Minhyuk was not a fan of the dark. He’d asserted it multiple times growing up, though nothing had changed. He was forced into the deepest depths of his mind when the candle went out. It frightened him, really, the way those thoughts curled around his body, suffocating him like the blanket that kept him from running away _again._ He wanted to run away. Escape this castle, the hallways that haunted him from childhood. When he’d escaped last, it had only taken an hour for his clever bodyguard to catch him. If he was honest with himself, he’d always known there was something seriously wrong with the way he was being constantly watched; when he observed the families playing in their gardens children were generally let do whatever they wanted, but he was never allotted that freedom. Perhaps it was when he’d first met another child his age that the darkness began to surround him, when they would try to play with him, and had been forcefully shepherded away. Perhaps he’d finally understood that he would never live a conventional life, as long as he stayed here. 

__****_ _

Once again, he struggled to release himself from the blanket prison he’d been trapped in, to no avail. He resolved to sleep, to ignore the way the darkness constricted his form like a python, to pretend like he was a typical prince, in a home filled with love and happiness, rather than secrets and fear. He chuckled restfully, wishing it were that simple. His eyes closed at last, the fight with the entity he feared most coming to an end, with him in the loser’s corner. 

__****_ _

_**Maybe the darkness had been trying to warn him of something.**_

__**____ ** _ _

While the blanket prison had been uncomfortable, and the suffocation of the strange void nearly unbearable, this was a different type of discomfort. A pain he wasn’t used to. His eyes flickered open, and he squinted, looking around in shock. His heart was racing. What was this? Who were these people? Why was he inside a carriage? Where were they going? They were all questions he sought to ask, but alas, his mouth was being held shut by some sort of fabric tied around the peak of his head, latching his jaw shut in an unbearably crude manner. He scanned the rest of his body. Rope, a rough rope, was bound around his arms and legs, cutting into his exposed skin and impeding his mobility. Silently, he cursed his bodyguard. Had he not already been stuck inside of that damn blanket, perhaps he’d have actually felt himself being manhandled. One of the men glanced over at him, his eyes widening when he realized Minhyuk was awake. His face was soft, kind, and Min couldn’t help but wonder how he’d been kidnapped by someone who looked so ingenuous. “Hyunwoo, he’s up.” The voice called out, nudging a man who sat next to him, a hood covering his face. 

__**____ ** _ _

Minhyuk’s brow furrowed, why did that name sound so undeniably familiar? His question was answered then, as the mystery man lifted his head, letting the hood drop behind him. A king, the son of his father’s friend, someone he trusted. As if Hyunwoo could read the betrayal in Min’s eyes perfectly, he sighed, pursing his lips. “Minhyuk, I’m sorry, but I have to protect my people. And you’ve…. become a threat. I sincerely hope that in another life we can meet again, under better circumstances.” He smiled sadly, and Minhyuk looked around once again, still confused. Why had they taken him? He’d done nothing wrong, had he? 

__**____ ** _ _

__**____ ** _ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

__**____ ** _ _

Since leaving Ilfracombe, Hyungwon had been walking aimlessly, only stopping in towns on his journey to find a bite to eat. He noticed the way the citizens stared at his vibrantly pink hair, and couldn’t help but be inquisitive. He supposed it was obvious that a color like this wasn’t one easily attainable by the human resources, which branded him as either a rich traveler, or of inhuman descent. He didn’t mind, really. Dragon country was known to be a land of perplexity, and traveling far from it was rare. Deep inside of him, however, he felt the desire he’d heard the amphitheres talking about, the burning sensation that begged him for something shiny, to truly become the opulent traveler he appeared to be, to fill his pockets and his home with wealth. He’d already made up his mind to return home after a year; he was unoccupied back in Ilfracombe, but living amongst the humans was so excruciatingly drab. It took him all of his willpower not to let his face show the disgust he felt when he spoke to them. Their lives lacked color, and from what he could see, not a single human held any fortune worthy of him. That wasn’t to say that he was empty handed, though. The bag on his back held a few valuables he’d come across while exploring the woods. He was certain they had never belonged to a human; they smelled peculiar. Curiosity was not usually within his nature, but with these, he felt it. It made him wonder if he’d be gone longer than a year, after all. 

__**____ ** _ _

As for now, he was supported against a tree, snacking on some sweet food a passersby had given him. He perceived she wasn’t human, and it seemed as though she discerned that he wasn’t from around these parts as well. Perhaps he had an accent? It hadn’t really crossed his mind until now, but it wasn’t of much significance. Acceptance among the people of these lands wasn’t something he particularly wanted. Sniffing a bit, he brought the sweet bread to his mouth once again, his eyes fixated on the road in front of him, bathed in moonlight. The reverberation of wagon wheels reached his ears, and he lifted a brow, wondering if at last, he’d meet a traveler who held riches. He peered into the distance, feeling his heartbeat quicken. 

__**____ ** _ _

Threads of gold, tied up like a gift, a sight he’d never seen before, caught his attention through the window of the carriage. Could it truly be a human? He pushed himself to his knees, a smirk on his face as he felt the wings unfurl from his back. Perfectly out of sight, he stared at the boy with slit eyes, waiting for just the _right_ moment to take flight. Human or otherwise, he’d never seen someone so breathtaking, and the burning feeling in his chest was begging him to take action. He observed the other people around the boy, noting how they seemed both scared and remorseful. Hyungwon’s eyes flickered back to the mysterious boy, the fear in his face as the others spoke. He didn’t trouble himself with trying to hear what they were saying, as his senses weren’t heightened enough for that in this form. A grin played on his lips, those morganite-decorated wings readying themselves. _**It was time.**_

__**______ _ _ ** _ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

__**______ _ _ ** _ _

Listening to the men around him converse had turned out to be the _wrong_ choice. Minhyuk grimaced, the image of his untimely death flooding his mind’s eye. From what he’d caught, a soothsayer had foretold that he, or rather, someone matching his description, would bring about the end of man. He wasn’t sure how it could be him, since he wasn’t even let out of his room alone, but who was he to argue with the king of Myrefall? Truthfully, he did hold status, but one could not forget the fact that his jaw was sealed shut. He pouted, the rocky road beneath them making it hard for him to sit upright. If there was one thing Minhyuk had been taught, it was to remain dignified even in the worst of situations, and he was almost certain that included being kidnapped. 

__**______ _ _ ** _ _

“We’re about an hour away now,” spoke the man with the soft, kind face. He had learned his name now, Hoseok, and could tell that he at least did not approve of the methods they were taking to quell the fear of their country. Honestly, in his eyes it seemed that the only one who actually wanted to do this was the king. Everyone else looked like they wished they could be anywhere else. He snorted, and a few of them adjusted to look at him. His cheeks flushed; the inner thoughts of his mind weren’t supposed to show themselves in such a way. He turned his face to the side, letting his eyes rest on the empty seat next to him. It was regretful, really, that he’d pleaded his parents to let him adventure, but they’d refused, and now here he was, about to die without having even seen the ocean with his own eyes. 

__**______ _ _ ** _ _

Eyes.. He felt.. Eyes. Confused, Minhyuk looked around, but none of the men continued to look at him. Of course, he was a non-threat tied up like this. So then why did he feel like someone was watching him? The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he shivered, wincing. He let his eyes close, and it felt like once again, the darkness wrapped around him. The claws that circled his neck, why were they here? Why did they insist on torturing him, even now? In the distance, he heard yelling, and felt his body get tossed to the side. He begged his eyes to open, but he was drowning, swimming in a sea of tar, trapped within himself. Was this it? Would he be lost to the darkness that had plagued him since childhood, or- 

__**______ _ _ ** _ _

A frigid hand pressed against his cheek, and he gasped, his eyes snapping open at last, the darkness shooed away. What he expected to see however, and what he was looking at, were two completely different things. A pair of pale pink, reptilian eyes stared down at him, gemstones shining in the moonlight. Minhyuk looked around him, realizing he was no longer within the king’s carriage. No, instead he was laying in the lap of some mystery creature, his restraints burned off of him. The people of Myrefall were nowhere to be seen. It was just the two of them. Crickets sang around them, and Minhyuk felt his breath hitch in his throat, watching as the horns on this stranger’s skull faded to nothing, as his eyes changed to a deep, coalish black. The fierce creature from before had been replaced with a sweet face, and hair like strawberry milk framed it gently. Those icy hands ran through Minhyuk’s hair, leaving him shivering as he stared up at the man. 

_**“At last, a treasure worth finding.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Races101  
> Manu: Bird people who provide wisdom to all who seek it. Thanks to their ability to migrate at the drop of a hat, they have avoided war, though feel sadness growing in their hearts as the land they love is destroyed.  
> Cities101  
> Hilerth:  
> Known as The Great Kau Kingdom, Hilerth supplies many goods for the neighboring continents, and sends merchants to both dragon country and human country. They aren’t very welcoming to newcomers, but will do almost anything for a pretty penny and a bowl of seafood.


	3. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knew his words didn’t mean much, by the way the blonde boy turned his head to the side. His heart was closed off to him now, perhaps out of spite. Hyungwon sighed inwardly. He should have known that attaching himself to a human was a bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm!! so sorry!!!!! That it took so long, but here it is! Please forgive me <3 I didn't have anyone beta it though, because I wanted to get it out asap, so if there's any repeated words or mistakes I am so so sorry

>   
>  My sorrow; I could not awaken  
>  My heart to joy at the same tone;  
>  And all I loved, I loved alone.  
> 

Really, they shouldn’t have survived. 

When Hyungwon threw himself into that carriage, he hadn’t expected the readiness of each individual. As someone not used to interacting with those outside of Ilfracombe, how could he have known they would be prepared for a dragon attack? Or, rather, a _dracon_ attack. A brilliant light blinded him the moment he collided with the window, and he felt the breath leave his lungs. Screaming filled his ears, and he panted, trying to regain control of the situation, regain his composure before a sword ended up in his side. He reached forward, eyes locking with a man who appeared much stronger than he. Someone who could have broken him in half if he were human. Said man grabbed at the dagger that hung at his side, a dagger made of some strange, black material, lunging for the dracon boy without any hesitation. Hyungwon kicked at the other man’s chest, sending both he and his assailant flying backwards; his heart was pounding, throat closing, he could taste copper fear on his tongue when his eyes locked with that weapon, something that could kill anything in an instant. _**‘Humans really are disgusting,’** _ he thought to himself, grinding his teeth in frustration. No other species had made use of the forbidden material, and for good reason. No other species was that desperate, or that _stupid._ A sudden, sharp sting of metal digging into his wing made him hiss, and he turned, forgetting about the Dagger of Death entirely as the hot pain overwhelmed his senses. Growling under his breath, Hyungwon lifted his spiked tail, fully prepared to murder the soldier who had inflicted such pain upon him. He’d come here for one reason, and one reason only, and he’d be damned if he let some puny human stop him from taking the treasure he had already decided belonged to him. 

The hand that grabbed his shoulder at that moment intended to kill him. It _should_ have killed him. The dagger was centimeters from digging into his back, when all at once, darkness consumed them. A thick darkness, suffocating, painful. He wanted to claw his way out of it, wanted to scream, but he felt frozen. His eyes searched the carriage frantically, looking for any sign of life. Is this what the afterlife looked like? Was it really a bottomless pit of nothingness? He could feel his heart pounding throughout his whole body, and he was ready to scream, to let out the pressure he felt building in his veins, when at last his eyes landed on something- the most brilliant light he’d ever seen. Ripping through the darkness, he pushed on towards it, a golden thread connecting the two of them together. His eyes rested on the very thing he had come for, lying unconscious on the floor of the carriage, that brilliant blonde hair framing his face ever so lightly, a state of suspended sleep, both tranquility and pain, painted across his face. The light.. It was…. Him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Who.. Are you?” Minhyuk asked softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars above them as he stared up at Hyungwon, swallowing nervously. He’d never seen anything like that; reading about the shapeshifters in books was one thing, but he never could have dreamt he would see it in person.  
He heard no answer, just continued to feel that icy hand stroke his cheek, as if nothing deserved words, like speaking was too tiring, too much of a hassle. Shouldn’t he be.. scared? In this same situation, at any moment of his life, he would have been absolutely terrified. So then, why did he just accept the tired caress of the cold Dracon who held him?  
Perhaps it was the way his calm demeanor shrouded the both of them in peace. Or even the fact that just moments prior, he had seen the very way he would die, at the hands of a king he trusted. Maybe.. He didn’t know if he could trust a group of people who would murder an innocent on no more than a gut feeling. This stranger, this.. Enigma, had saved him. He saved his life, and really, that was all that mattered.  
His mind drifted to thoughts of the darkness, the monster that haunted him since childhood, of how it had almost.. Protected him. Minhyuk closed his eyes, warmth enveloping his body. Sleep.. It was coming at last, so peacefully, and the demons that suffocated him were held at bay. Finally. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“No, what I’m _asking,_ is how the hell you _missed,_ when he was _right **fucking** there! _ “ Hyunwoo hissed through his teeth, slamming his fist into the side of the carriage. Hoseok knelt next to him, head down, the whites of his knuckles showing as he clutched the dagger, his expression pained. He should have been able to make the kill. He watched the tip of the knife as it swung down, ready to end the life of the Dracon who threatened them, but…. The control he had was lost, the dagger was dropped, and in less than the time it took to blink, both Minhyuk and the stranger had disappeared. 

Hoseok took a shaky breath, dropping the dagger in the grass and bowing as far as he could, his lip trembling. “I’m so sorry, my Lord, I don’t know what happened, please forgive me..” he breathed, his fingers curling in the dirt. He felt vulnerable, like he’d failed. Failed his king even though he tried so hard, so damn hard. “He _should_ have died. I felt the dagger pierce through his clothing. Unless the dragons have figured out how to ward against it, he.. He should be dead!” Hoseok cried out, letting the sobs wrack his body. Sure, the people of his country saw the built man as a tank, someone strong who had no fear, a warrior unlike any other. But the truth? The truth, that Hyunwoo knew all too well, was that Hoseok was probably softer than all of them; the only thing that kept him going was the idea that he _wanted_ to protect them. He wanted to be someone that they could all look up to, and maybe, just maybe, that was his biggest fault. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As if it were natural, or maybe, as if he had always been in this strange dragon boy’s care, Minhyuk found himself being forced to bathe in a nearby river nearly the moment he woke up. He let out a soft grunt of protest when the cold water hit his toes, the icy feeling making him whine quietly. “It’s cold..” He grumbled, trying to take a step back out of the stream, but bumped into the tall stranger, who clucked his tongue in disapproval.  
“I don’t care if it’s cold, you stink.. Humans don’t bathe nearly enough,” the dracon stated in a dry voice, impatiently pulling off Minhyuk’s sleep clothes from the night before. It was embarrassing, really, that this person he’d never met before had not only seen him in the clothes he wore for bed, but was now discarding his clothing without a second thought, leaving Minhyuk extra cold, and _extra_ embarrassed.  
“W-wait, let me get those!” Min yelped when the stranger grabbed at the waistband to his under trousers. His face burned red as he pulled them off, facing away from the tall boy sheepishly. He hadn’t failed to notice the way the dracon rolled his eyes, as if to say, _‘Humans make everything so much more difficult,’_ but he chose to ignore it, rather than risk another flick to the forehead, like when he’d initially refused to bathe at all in his presence.  
His thoughts were interrupted then, as a pair of **strong** hands pushed him down into the water, making him cry out in shock. The water enveloped his body in stinging cold. He was shivering immediately. “This is stupid, oh my _god_ it’s _co-o-o-old_ !“ Minhyuk whined, but there was no response. He heard some rustling behind him, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on back there, but his question was soon answered- by a body coming into contact with his. “Ah! What the-” He yelled, but was shushed by the dracon in less than a second. Min had no idea what was going on, why he was here, or why he was being forced to bathe with a stranger, on a day that he wasn’t even supposed to bathe on, at that. His parents would be furious.  
A cup of water was poured over his head, and he shivered again, but not nearly as much as he would have without the other boy behind him. The blonde boy pondered that for a moment, and their currently shared body heat, before he felt something soft press into his hair. It smelled sweet, like berries, but he wasn’t sure what it could be.  
As if hearing his thoughts, the tall boy leaned forward, massaging the paste into Minhyuk’s light hair as he spoke. “It’s a mix of oils, herbs, fruit, and lye. It will properly clean your hair and body. I know most humans don’t use this still, at least not in these lands, but I promise, it isn’t bad for you.” His voice was soft, gentle really. Minhyuk was surprised. It made him relax a bit, allowing the dracon to clean his body to his standards without much protest. This was weird, _really_ weird, but he didn’t hate it. Maybe that was because he never had much interaction with anyone outside of his own castle, or maybe it was because at last, he was free. Free from the confines of his room, of the darkness, of the way he caught his family watching his every move. Even if right now, he seemed to be in the care of some mysterious shapeshifter, slightly against his will.  
The cold water splashed over his head again, and Minhyuk sputtered, not quite expecting it. He felt himself get pulled to his feet, and then suddenly, a small towel wrapped around his head. This whole situation was rather..... Interesting. “What’s.. Your name?” Min asked as the other boy dried his hair. He felt like a baby, getting cared for and pushed around like this, but it was also kind of.. Cute? His head was pulled up then, the thin towel wrapped gently around his neck.  
The two of them were face to face now, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice the button tip on the edge of this man’s nose, or the way his eyes absolutely _sparkled_ in the morning light, his powdery pink hair now wet. He saw a pleased smile on the other’s face before he spoke, tilting his head to the side. “My name is Hyungwon. I was born in Ilfracombe, but left to find a treasure, a fortune, gold or otherwise. And then I found you. So tell me, treasure. What’s _your_ name?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The boy was different than Hyungwon had expected. He was definitely still human, but there was something.. Off, about him. They were on their way to a village in the west, to buy Minhyuk proper travelling clothes. While usually quite adamant about not spending his hard earned coin, he figured at the very least, he should take care of his new charge to the best of his ability. Now, Hyungwon watched closely as the boy gazed up at the trees, the way he let his fingers brush against the moss that grew on the bark, as if he had never seen anything like it.  
Before their journey had begun, Minhyuk was a normal, loud boy, complaining that he was hungry, or cold, but now he was silent; he simply admired the world around them, not saying a word. Hyungwon wondered just what kind of human this boy was, to be tied up by his own kind, and yet have no personal knowledge about the outside world.. And of course, he still hadn’t forgotten about the darkness that enveloped his body the night before, or the light that brought them together. But for now, he wouldn’t dwell on it. The men who wanted to kill Minhyuk would come searching for them sooner or later, and in any case, the only person he knew who could possibly explain what caused that suffocating darkness was back in Ilfracombe. They would have to journey back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

If there’s _one_ thing Kau are good at, it’s playing tricks on people. So it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that this was exactly what one very sneaky Hilerthian prince was doing when Minhyuk and Hyungwon walked past his hiding place. The ears on his head twitched, and he chuckled, watching as the smaller one looked up at the tree that somehow sprouted up right in front of him. Illusion magic was this particular kau’s specialty, and while the tree that stood there now _was_ real, the clearing that had been there just moments before was not.  
“D-did you see that? Is that normal?” He heard the smaller one ask, and he smirked, glancing up at the two of them once again. The taller one seemed unfazed by the tree, and instead swept his icy gaze around the rest of the forest, narrowing his eyes. Amused, the cat boy reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of dust, humming softly to himself for a moment before blowing the sparkling powder towards them, enveloping the two in a sudden fog, rendering them virtually blind.  
He brushed a hand through his fiery red hair and picked out two smooth marbles from his bag of tricks, rubbing them between his fingers just barely before sending them spinning into the fog. Cracking his knuckles, he grinned wide when the marbles shifted, appearing to be a pair of crows swooping down on the two of them. Hearing the screeches of surprise, the cat boy closed his eyes and leaned against a tree, satisfied.  
He was already drifting into a cat nap when he realized; all the sound had stopped. Confused, he sat up, his ears twitching again when he realized the fog, the crows, and the people were all gone. “That’s strange..” He mumbled, wiping off his legs as he stood to his feet. Suddenly, his world was upside down- literally. Flailing his arms, he squealed and felt his stomach twist when he realized just what had happened, coming face to face with a very.. Angry.. Dracon. 

“W-w-wait, don’t eat me, I was just playing! Honest,” the annoying kau begged, pressing his hands together in a pleading fashion. Hyungwon snarled in response, his morganite eyes narrowing a bit as he thought of what to do with the thing. For a moment, he wondered if he should just snap its neck- it had, after all, touched Minhyuk, _his_ treasure, and for that, it should pay. Gripping the kau’s ankle tightly, he swept his tail to the side, ready to end it in an instant.  
“Wait, Hyungwon! It’s just a kau, they’re virtually harmless, it’s okay, don’t hurt him, please?” Minhyuk asked gently, causing the dracon to hesitate for a moment. That moment was all that was needed for the mischievous cat boy, who twisted out of Hyungwon’s grasp and stuck his tongue out at him. Feeling his anger subside nonetheless, the tall boy let his body return to normal, his wings folding into his back with a distinct _snap!_  
Recalling his teachings about the different species that lived on this side of the world, he figured the cat thing would run back home. However, as he grabbed Minhyuk’s arm and started to walk away, he found that once again, the kau stood in front of them. “What do you want?” He snapped, glaring down at it.  
Pouting, the boy looked up at Hyungwon with pleading eyes, clasping his hands together once again. He took a deep breath, his eyes shifting to the side nervously before he spoke, voice shaking. “I need help.... Can you help me?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The boy introduced himself as Kihyun, once he shifted into his human appearance, and Minhyuk absolutely _adored_ him. He was nineteen years old, and he had just run away from home. A prince himself, the two of them got along well, though Minhyuk still seemed to have.. Trouble, expressing himself.  
Features as sharp as a fox, Kihyun held himself with dignity, as if he had never left his palace. Hyungwon watched the two boys chatting as the three of them walked along, shifting his backpack on his shoulder awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how he had been dragged into this, though really, if he thought hard enough about it, he could guess. Initially, he gave Kihyun a firm no, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and dragging him away, but somehow- like he’d been bewitched, a simple _‘pleaseeeeee?’_ from Minhyuk, and he caved. Once again he wondered if Minhyuk was really human. Since giving the boy a proper bath, he was already starting to lose that smell, the one that made it so obvious at first that he was human. His eyes trailed over that blonde hair, like golden threads atop his head, and down to his milky, flawless skin. How could a human look so.. Perfect? Surely, it was impossible.  
“I see a town! I can finally get out of these sleeping clothes!” Minhyuk yelled suddenly, taking off running. Hyungwon felt his heart start to pound in panic, watching the paragon he’d risked his life for escaping from his grasp. Like a dragon whose pile of gold had been snatched away, he felt his chest burning, his lungs felt like they would burst- and he wondered if this was why the elders couldn’t control their fire in a fit of rage; because it just begged to be let out, even in his “human” form.  
_**“Stop!”** _He yelled, his voice booming over the hill that Minhyuk stood on. Both of his companions froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Likely, they had forgotten the strength of a dracon’s projection.. And likely, Minhyuk hadn’t understood when Hyungwon called him a treasure. But whether they understood or not was pointless. Fuming, the tall man walked over to Minhyuk and grabbed his shoulders, pulling his face close.__  
“Don’t you **ever** go that far away from me again,” He whispered firmly, his expression stern. Minhyuk seemed frozen for a moment under that stony glare, but eventually he nodded. His face was drained of color, and he looked like he was about to cry. Truthfully, though he had never really felt it before, Hyungwon felt.. Remorse. Seeing how his words affected the other boy made his heart sink into his stomach. Loosening his grip, his expression softened. “Please, I just.. I can’t protect you if you’re out of my sight.” He knew his words didn’t mean much, by the way the blonde boy turned his head to the side. His heart was closed off to him now, perhaps out of spite. Hyungwon sighed inwardly. He should have known that attaching himself to a human was a bad idea.  
Gently, he brushed Min’s bangs to the side, smiling at him in reassurance. “I’ll work on my temper. I promise. For now, let’s get you some clothes.” Minhyuk seemed to brighten a bit at that, his eyes flickering towards the dracon. Ilfracombe was a land of tranquility. It was one of the only known cities in dragon country, and frankly, it was obvious that Hyungwon was from there. The dracons that lived in the city were often those of very few words, their peaceful and quiet lifestyle not leaving much room for exuberance. This reason was the main reason that people left their beautiful homes, the gardens and the pagodas that the lovely amphitheres lay atop, protecting them all from harm. To experience exuberance.  
Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon’s face, searching for any sign of falsity. Upon finding none, he smiled brightly, nodding once again. “Okay, I understand. I’ll.. try.. to stay close to you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Races 101:  
> Kau: The feline shapeshifters, cunning and mischievous, one of the few races able to keep up with the warring human nations. Pirates, mages, assassins, there’s no end to the skills that Kau possess. During times of peace, Kau can be seen fishing peacefully and playing with each other by the docks. Their In-Between, like the Canics, is ears and a tail, while their Feline forms vary more than any other race, relying solely on their spirit. A legend states that the ancient Vulpini, rather than live with the Canics, who were not cunning enough to survive war, changed their spirits to reside with the Kau, and will give their strength to those they deem worthy.


	4. Ugly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he say no to the person who had given him everything, asking for nothing in return but simple company? The truth was- he couldn’t.

> This moment I wish I could save  
> This moment I become your slave  
> A kiss, one kiss, one last kiss  
> I let go, you’re gone  
> I am left to forever to brood in abyss  
> 

Getting clothes for the picky prince proved to be harder than Hyungwon thought. Rather than stay directly within the dracon’s reach, he seemed to be teasing him- dancing out of his grasp at every moment to look at a new shop, picking up delicate trinkets and cooing at their beauty before returning them to the seller and dancing off once again. Hyungwon let a sharp breath exit his nose. Minhyuk was, of course, only human, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating.   
A gentle murmur was running through the crowd; he could feel the merchants’ eyes on them, this strange trio. He couldn’t help but chuckle. How strange they must have looked, in these parts, a rainbow of hair collectively- he was sure many of these people had never seen a fiery red mop like Kihyun’s, glaring against the sunlight with a fierce aura to match as he picked up fruits and vegetables, his lip curled in obvious distaste at the lack of meat- nor a cotton-candy pink top like Hyungwon’s. Minhyuk appeared out of place too, a beam of absolute sunshine among a sea of darkness.   
Sniffing the air, Hyungwon glared across the way at said sunshine, annoyed that he had once again escaped his grasp. “Minhyuk,” He called softly, sucking in a deep breath to keep himself from snapping again, “I see some clothes over this way. Care to join me?” Glancing at Kihyun, who had found a group of children to play tricks on, he figured the cat boy would be able to find them with his nose if the need came. Minhyuk smiled brightly up at Hyungwon, nodding and skipping over to him. Without missing a beat, the dracon curled his fingers around Minhyuk’s arm tightly, gently dragging him in the direction of a tailor. 

“Ah, this is so cute!” The blonde boy cried, spinning around to show Hyungwon the outfit he had picked. He held up a shirt and trousers, grinning wide at his find as he waited for the dracon’s opinion. Truthfully, Hyungwon had never thought about human fashion, and wasn’t interested in the slightest when the two of them had walked up to the merchant. He had only wanted to stop Minhyuk’s whining about being uncomfortable in his sleeping clothes. However, when he looked at the outfit the human boy held in his hands, he felt his mouth go dry.   
Gold threads ran over the sleeves delicately, the airy fabric only showing them when the sunlight hit it directly. His eyes trailed over the neckline, noted how it fell just below the clavicle- he couldn’t help but imagine it on Minhyuk, couldn’t help but think of his treasure wearing the finest of silks, the gold threads sparkling atop his skin. “I love it..” He breathed, and Minhyuk jumped with joy.   
“I can get it then?” hope in his eyes, Minhyuk clutched the clothing to his chest. Hyungwon nodded, smiling softly when the boy squealed in delight.   
“Grab others, too. You can’t wear the same thing every day. Just pick what you like, I’ll pay.” He ignored the way the tailor looked at him, her eyes knowing too much as she regarded their relationship with a curious smile, instead simply handing Minhyuk the satchel of coins to pay for the clothing. His heart ached a bit, seeing his precious money being spent, though he knew he would appreciate the way those colors looked on his skin, the unique reds and luscious blue.. Even the way the white looked, giving him a pure, innocent appearance. He would appreciate it, and so he gave up part of himself to experience it- to see something his heart longed for.   
The woman, after counting and collecting the payment for the garments, took hold of Minhyuk’s hand and pulled him into a small changing room. Hyungwon felt a twinge in his chest, fear that he wouldn’t see Minhyuk again. Impatient, he paced outside, teeth sawing into his lip. A soft hand came to rest on his arm, and he looked down in surprise, a familiar head of red smiling up at him. He sighed gently, accepting the affectionate touch. It was indeed soothing, the way the usually snide kau held onto his sleeve, giving him the silent reassurance that there was nothing to worry about. 

Nothing to worry about _indeed,_ Hyungwon thought, swallowing hard the moment Minhyuk stepped from behind the curtains. His hair was tousled, different than before, and a light red substance shone on his lips. Indeed, Hyungwon was right about the way red would look on the blonde boy, and it seemed red had been the exact color he had chosen to wear today. A red silk blouse, hanging off his body ever so lightly, paired with a simple pair of black trousers he looked elegant, delectable even. The dracon licked his lips, taking a step away from Kihyun and towards Minhyuk. Smiling up at him, Minhyuk held out his arms, the sunlight glinting off the silky fabric as he did so. “How do I look?” He asked, as if it were even a question. Hyungwon simply shook his head, running one hand across Minhyuk’s shoulder and the other through his hair. He was speechless, unable to express **just** how much he liked it.   
“You look like a dessert, Minnie!” Kihyun called, nicknaming him as if they had known each other for years. Of course, they hadn’t- but Hyungwon too felt like their trio got along quite well for a band of strangers. Minhyuk giggled at the thought, winking over at Kihyun with no shame.   
“You can have a taste if you want, Kiki!” He responded, and Hyungwon frowned, feeling his stomach turn as the kau stepped forward, fully intending to play this game with Minhyuk. _Oh, that just wouldn’t do.._   
Blocking Minhyuk’s body from Kihyun, Hyungwon stepped to the side, gripping Minhyuk’s chin between his fingers and shaking his head firmly. “Uh-uh. You’re _mine,_ little prince. No one else gets to taste you.” He whispered the last part, only loud enough for Minhyuk to hear, and winked at him, feeling a fire in his stomach when Minhyuk flushed, visibly flustered by his words. Hyungwon cleared his throat then, looking around at the marketplace. “Well then, let’s find food, and head out. We can’t stay in one place for too long. Remember those other men,” he added, eyes on Minhyuk. The blonde boy nodded, his expression changing to one of fear- he certainly _did_ remember, and hoped they were far, far behind. 

============================================ 

The day had been filled with endless chaos. The people were rioting, no longer trusting their king’s ability to protect them as the news of the dracon and the loss of Hadleigh’s prince surfaced. Hyunwoo rubbed his temples, wincing as the sound of screaming reached his ears. He had been trying to come up with a new game plan, something that would give them a chance against this mysterious shapeshifter. Without the use of the dagger that Hyunwoo’s father had gifted to Hoseok so long ago, there wasn’t much they could do in terms of strength. They would have to rely on something else. “Hoseok.” He spoke, turning on his heel to meet the eyes of his friend, who was trailing behind him.   
“S-sir?” The shorter male asked, his hands curling with nervousness. Likely, he was still expecting to be punished, and the way the crowd screamed his name outside didn’t give him much hope. Hyunwoo smiled sympathetically, patting his arm. They had always been each other’s support, and that much wasn’t going to change now, no matter what the circumstances.   
“Hoseok.” He said again, his face turning serious- grim, even. “Find Changkyun. Tell him- he has a chance to prove himself as much a citizen as any human. His exile will be overturned, and he’ll be given a home of his own, any slave documents with his name erased. All he has to do, is the exact same thing he did here.”   
Hoseok swallowed hard, his blood running cold. He had never seen that look in Hyunwoo’s eyes before, and it scared him. It scared him to think of using Changkyun like this, when he was so unpredictable. So.. Dangerous. He wanted to say no, to tell Hyunwoo that they should do this the right way, tell him he wouldn’t go this far. But.. He couldn’t. How could he ever say no to Hyunwoo, when his eyes always held so much kindness when they looked at him? When he remembered the way he held his hands the day they met, the way he begged his father to allow him to stay in the palace with them? How could he say no to the person who had given him everything, asking for nothing in return but simple company? The truth was- he couldn’t. “I.. I’ll find him. You can count on me.” He said instead, bowing his head and turning to leave. A gentle squeeze on his arm, paired with a whispered _thank you,_ made his heart race- he had to shake his head before running out, newfound purpose in his heart. He would find Changkyun. No matter the cost. 

============================================ 

Minhyuk stared up at the stars, yawning. His feet were killing him- who knew traveling would be so much work? “I’m hungry,” he whined for the nth time, pouting and rolling over to watch as Kihyun and Hyungwon worked around the tiny fire they had made. Tiny, because in Hyungwon’s words, _A big fire would cause too much attention to be drawn to them._ Neither of the other boys answered him, and he pouted, throwing himself back onto the grass and huffing. It had been an interesting couple of days, but Minhyuk was bored now. Hyungwon kept insisting that they needed to go to Ilfracombe, and spewing some nonsense about demons. Really, the blonde boy didn’t care. He wanted to see the ocean, and from what he knew, there was no ocean on this side of the continent, even in dragon country. Kihyun had told him stories of the bay that brought travellers to his kingdom, and Minhyuk was jealous. Living in Hadleigh, his life had been nothing but green- and oh, how he hated green. Green trees, green grass- even in the autumn, the trees barely changed. He felt like he was living a lie. Even now, as the sun fell behind the mountains, all Minhyuk could see was green. Maybe they just hadn’t gotten far enough away from his home..   
“Minhyuk, I’ve called you three times now!” An annoyed voice spoke next to his ear, making him jump. He turned to the side, earning a swift flick to the forehead as Kihyun knelt in front of him, his cat ears poking out of his hair now. He looked exhausted, and Minhyuk supposed that was why he had shifted back into his In Between, knowing it took no energy to maintain that form as opposed to one or the other. “Hey, focus on me!” Kihyun growled, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and pulling him to the fire. “Food is ready- now eat, before I beat you.” He hissed the words through his teeth, making the blonde boy chuckle.   
Minhyuk didn’t fail to notice though, the way Hyungwon’s muscles tensed every time Kihyun touched him; the way he stepped forward when he saw Minhyuk get flicked, the way he had to take a deep breath and sit down to keep himself from lashing out at the cat boy. No, he didn’t fail to notice, but he still couldn’t understand why he acted this way towards him. As if Minhyuk was valuable, like he held worth. Not the fake, titular worth he was shown by his parents- no, real worth. He wanted to ask, ask what was special about him, but even thinking about that made his stomach turn- he didn’t want to ask and find that he was just a toy, worth nothing, and that he had misread the situation. He didn’t want to be disappointed.. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Races 101  
> Dracon: Shapeshifters that originate from Dragon Country, often peddlers who bring back riches to their families or become entertainers. They tend to live comfortable, wealthy lives, and don’t commonly mingle with humans, avoiding their barbaric ways. Their In-Between grants them horns and wings, as well as a spiked tail, but it isn’t often seen. Each of their Dragon forms represents a type of Jewel, and their size varies per amount of energy. Their diet is somewhat of a mystery, since humans haven’t had much contact with them due to fear of dragon country.  
> VS:  
> Dragon: Powerful beings who despise humans, ready to kill any who trespass into their country on sight. Though dragon is what they’re all listed as in the human encyclopedias, there are actually many different species, like amphitheres, drakes, wyverns, and wyrms. Above all, they value treasure and family.


	5. Fearann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He winced, pulling his head back, expecting- expecting, what, exactly? Whatever it was, it didn’t come. The fingers running through his hair continued, however, and the blonde opened his eyes again to see a new look in Hyungwon’s- fondness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it's been so long! I really hope you like this chapter <3 Pleasseeee leave a comment if you do ^^ it makes me feel like my writing actually matters, and that means less writing blocks and faster updates!

> We look the same  
>  If you hug me like this  
>  Even if you don't talk  
>  Looking at each other  
> 

Living alone wasn’t that bad, really. Lying out in the middle of the forest and watching the endless universe above; it was a nice change of pace from the bustling city he was used to, where you could hardly see the stars that scattered across the sky.  
Even if there was an empty space beside him when he turned in excitement after seeing a shooting star. Even if he had no one to tell about the scurry of squirrels he saw crowding around an unsuspecting bush, and the way they scattered when he barked at them, only to find a tiny pouch within the bush filled with jewels.  
It wasn’t that bad, and he was fine. After all, it was better than the alternative, right? Being alone was better than the endless darkness that would have awaited him after being executed, surely. Though sometimes, when faces of fear flashed across his eyes, when the wails of innocent people begging to be saved from their pain filled his mind, and he was left on the ground, gasping for air, he wondered if Hyunwoo had truly shown him mercy, or sentenced him to a much worse fate. 

It hadn’t been hard to get used to his life, or the consequences that came with it. Truthfully, Changkyun was lucky that he wasn’t human. A human wouldn’t have been able to survive this long with nothing but the clothes on their back, he was sure. But he- he could hunt. He was blessed with that much. And if not hunting, he always had magic, though using it left a particularly sour taste in his mouth lately. Hunting was exactly what he was doing at exactly this moment, a pair of fluffy ears erect as he stared forward, his mouth watering. Hunting wasn’t his favorite thing; the mere idea of it made his stomach turn in disgust- however, it had been a few days since he’d last eaten, and it was hard to keep a human appearance on this strong of an appetite. As it was, he bore no current resemblance to any kind of primate- rather, he looked like he belonged within nature, a feral wolf preparing to catch his dinner. He supposed it may have looked strange to anyone who could have seen him, coat black as the night, trying to blend in with the foliage. The idea was funny to him as well, but at this point he had no choice. He couldn’t wait any longer, it felt like his stomach was eating away at itself. He _needed_ to eat. 

Tilting his nose up, Changkyun felt the wind brush over his face and let his golden eyes close as he breathed in the air around him. It was quiet. The leaves rustling in the soft breeze was all he could hear, and, very faintly, chirping of birds in the distance. _And then it stopped._ A familiar scent hit the roof of his mouth then, making his hair stand on edge- a scent not exclusive to nature, like he had been so used to these past months. A person. Someone he was more than acquainted with. Spinning around, Changkyun had just seconds to jump out of the way before a net came crashing down upon the bush he had just been crouched in.  
Before him, an unreadable smile on his face, stood an old friend- and a new enemy. 

“Changkyun. It’s nice- well, not really _nice,_ but- I’m glad I found you.” A pause then, as the younger boy, who still bore no human resemblance, took a step back, haunches raised. “Ah-ah, don’t try to run. I’ll just find you again, and again. Listen, can you uh.. Fix whatever.. _this_ is?” 

It took Changkyun a moment to realize that he was talking about the fact that it currently looked like Hoseok was speaking to himself, or to an animal at the very least, and chuckled inwardly before nodding, allowing himself to shift back into his in-between. The older didn’t seem like much of a threat at the moment, despite the net that had almost landed atop him. Hoseok was generally a very kind person, and Changkyun had seen what it looked like when that changed. When he was out for blood. This was not one of those moments.  
“What is it?” He asked, voice gruff. It had been a long time since he spoke to someone, and the weakness of malnourishment was certainly not helping his abilities. His stomach growled loudly, and the younger grimaced, glancing behind the soldier and wishing an antelope would present itself to him, so that maybe he could have a bite to eat. 

Hoseok glanced down at him, tattered clothing and mussed hair, a dirty face- and a set of ears and a tail that made him look significantly worse. “Really? You couldn’t, I dunno, pretend? To be human?” 

“Hoseok- err, Wonho- I can’t remember the last time I ate. I don’t have the energy to deal with your weird xenophobia. This is me, this is what I look like, I’m _not_ like you. Okay? What do you want? Come to finish your job? At last?” Perhaps this was the end of the line, perhaps he would finally gain peace- his life in Hoseok’s hands. He was certain that would be true justice, and the darkness after death scared him no more than the voices he heard at night. Not anymore. 

Peace does not come easily, Changkyun realized as a bag of food was thrown his way. He felt his stomach growl, unable to keep himself from ripping the bag open like a savage and devouring every morsel that existed within. The look of disgust he felt from the other man burned through him, before he heard him clear his throat, preparing to tell him the news, presumably, and why he was here.  
“Right then. Well, I have a job for you.” Hoseok froze when Changkyun glanced up at him, eyes wide as he swallowed a mouthful of food. 

“A.. Job?” The younger asked, standing to his feet as the last remnants of his true self disappeared, leaving a seemingly normal human in its wake. “Why? What kind of job?” He felt a bit sick, much preferring the idea of nothingness over a job from someone who knew he could do no good. 

The warrior relaxed when the ears disappeared, giving Changkyun a wry smile. “A job directly from Hyunwoo.” 

Ah. So that was it. 

============================================ 

“I’m telling you, I’d rather you just kill me and get it over with! I _won’t_ do it again.” The two of them had been arguing for over an hour now, eventually resorting to violence, with Hoseok towering over Changkyun’s smaller form, sword in hand as he pinned the younger to the ground. 

“Sure, you won’t do it now, when there are lives at stake- no, the whole fucking human race- but when it’s against innocent people, that’s when it’s okay?” Hoseok’s face was red, he could feel the blood rushing in his ears. “Can’t you hear them, Changkyun? Can’t you hear their screams? Because _I_ hear them!” He choked on his tears then, fists curling together as he pressed the flat end of his sword against the base of the wolf-boy’s throat. The tears started to spill, his anguish overcoming him as he bent forward above the smaller boy, grinding his teeth in pain. 

Changkyun stared up at him, his golden eyes wavering as they stared up at his old friend, watching the remorse as it twisted across his face, sending him forward in a fit of sobs. The tears landed on the younger’s cheeks, hot and cold all at the same time. Yes, he heard the screams. He remembered the disaster as if it were yesterday. Every day, he wished to take it back. He wished he had never picked up the tome that had spelled death and disaster for their country, that he had never pursued magic. But, he had. “I can’t go back in time, Hoseok,” he whispered, lip trembling. “It was an accident. You, maybe only you, know that. You _know_ that, Hoseok. I would never-” 

The older of the two shook his head to cut the younger off and sniffed hard, sitting up and setting his weapon to the side as he wiped his tears. “Y-you’re dangerous, Changkyun. Dangerous, and a criminal. Even if it was an accident, e-even if we grew up together. It’s against the law for someone like you to live among us. But,” He looked back down at Changkyun then, gaze strong, the look of years of familiarity, friendship, and family painted in his eyes. Mixed with the deepest pain Changkyun could have seen, like the older regretted just as much as he did. “But, the king said if you do this, and succeed, he’ll overlook it. You’ll have a place to live again. Maybe this is your way of atoning for your sins. Please. You’re.. Our only hope.” 

============================================ 

When planning his escape from the confines of his home, he hadn’t expected it would include so much _walking._ “You’re falling behind again, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon called, voice not devoid of displeasure. Once again, the dracon had been treating his charge like a child- force bathing him, scrubbing his scalp until he was sure it would bleed, _dressing him,_ the usual. 

“Why don’t you take care of Kihyun, instead? I’m not a baby.” Minhyuk huffed, stopping in his tracks. Hyungwon turned around to stare at him, very obviously trying to cool the temper that had started to well up within. 

“Kihyun, while younger than you, is not my priority. You are my priority. Human or otherwise.” He said the last part under his breath, making Minhyuk chuckle. In some ways, Hyungwon could be as scary as any other dracon, a force of nature that shouldn’t be reckoned with. That’s why, Minhyuk thought, it was so much fun to mess with him. 

Making the decision on a whim, Minhyuk smiled and sat down in the middle of the clearing, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side. “Well, you can’t make me walk, so I’m not going to.” He said with a hint of a whine, jutting his chin out and closing his eyes. He hurt Kihyun’s chuckle of disbelief as the kau skipped past him, but he didn’t receive an answer from the grumpy dracon. No, instead, there was only silence, for what the blonde could have guessed was at least a whole minute, maybe even _two!_

He opened a single eye then, glancing over where the other two had been standing, and gasped in shock- they were nowhere to be found. 

“Looking for something?” A hot breath hit the back of his neck then, making Minhyuk yelp. He turned his head, making eye contact with a _very_ angry set of morganite eyes. Minhyuk felt his mouth run dry as he took in the sight of Hyungwon’s truly natural appearance, horns curling back away from his face, wings unfurled from his back ever so slightly, and an agitated, spiked tail twitching back and forth. His pupils were slits, and Minhyuk could see the way they dilated ever so slightly as the cotton candy colored dracon looked him up and down. It made him feel.. Nervous. Like he was a snack. 

“I seem to remember you promising me something,” Hyungwon hissed through his teeth as he took Minhyuk’s wrists between one of his hands, using the other hand to keep the blonde’s face turned to his, eye contact unwavering. “Tell me, Minhyuk, did you promise me something?” His voice was calm, he wasn’t exerting any force as he wrapped his fingers around Minhyuk’s wrists, and the expression on his face had softened- but Minhyuk still felt like his heart was going to ricochet out of his chest, like a mouse trapped by a cat. He nodded in response, swallowing hard. He wanted to look away, curl into himself and pretend it didn’t feel like his skin was on fire, but he couldn’t. He _was_ trapped. 

Hyungwon nodded along with Minhyuk, his lips curling up in a bit of a smile, like he could read the blonde’s body language easier than a book, like he knew exactly how he was making him feel. “Ah, so you did promise me something. I see. Can you tell me what that was, or did you forget?” A look of playful pity flickered across his face, and Minhyuk felt even smaller under his gaze, trapped within the dracon’s eyes and unable to speak. He opened his mouth, closed it, then shrugged slightly, averting his eyes to the best of his ability. 

“Oh no no baby, that won’t do. Use your words when I ask you a question, please? It’s okay if you forgot.” He let go of Minhyuk’s chin, using that hand to run his fingers through the younger’s hair before cupping his cheek. “But I need you to tell me. Answer my question? Do you remember? What you promised, love?” 

Minhyuk swallowed again, twisting his arm to try and free himself totally, so he could think straight, but Hyungwon kept his hold. It was light, not painful in the slightest, but for some reason, Minhyuk couldn’t shake it. “I-I,” he pouted, letting a soft whimper escape his lips. “I forgot.. Sorry..” He winced, pulling his head back, expecting- expecting, what, exactly? Whatever it was, it didn’t come. The fingers running through his hair continued, however, and the blonde opened his eyes again to see a new look in Hyungwon’s- fondness? 

“As expected, you _are_ a baby,” the dracon breathed with a chuckle, his eyes dilating a bit more as he looked down at Minhyuk, a sweet smile playing at his lips. “So, since you have proven to me that you are indeed a baby, I’m going to continue treating you like one. So!” He used his tail to pull the blonde a bit closer, smiling into his face as their noses touched, Minhyuk’s eyes wide. “The most important rule, your promise to me, is to stay close to me. Very close. Do you understand?” He waited until the younger nodded, then laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly. “Good. Very good.” He said the last part softly, then started walking off in the direction that they had been going before. 

Minhyuk frowned a bit as he followed along. He was sure the look Hyungwon had just given him was much different than the possessive looks he had given before, and his head felt like a jumbled mess because of it. “Wait!” The blonde called, stopping in his tracks. Hyungwon looked back at him, confused. “Y-you..” He hesitated, rocking on his toes a bit as he searched for the words. 

“Well?” The dracon asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow. 

Frowning, Minhyuk deflated, his courage to ask disappearing. Instead, he changed the subject. “You, shouldn’t you change your appearance or something??” he asked, his voice raising pitch, “I mean, if anyone sees you, they’ll-” 

Hyungwon cut Minhyuk off with a light squeeze to his hand, gently dragging him forward with a smile. They finally reached the top of the hill, where Kihyun lay with his nose in a small book, and Minhyuk felt his stomach drop in a mixture of fear, excitement, and foreignness as he looked out at what lay ahead of him, a scene that was, much to his pleasure, decidedly _not_ green. 

“No, Minhyuk. I’m staying like this. Because this? Is my home. Welcome to Dragon Country, or, as we like to call it, Fearann.” 

And Minhyuk thought that was the most fitting name for it. Because, the vast land he looked out across, was definitely the most terrifying and beautiful thing he had _ever_ seen in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Races 101  
> Human: The most common race, the only race to have soothsayers, and who believe themselves “superior” to others for having “untainted” blood. Develop weapons of mass destruction to expand their territories  
> Cities 101  
> Hadleigh:  
> Peaceful human kingdom that specializes in hunting and wears. Canics tend to settle here, as the citizens rarely expose shapeshifters within their community. Other Kingdoms leave them to be at peace, only interacting with them for special occasions like marriage arrangements, trading, and feasts.


End file.
